Conventionally, when a conference call is scheduled, a scheduled conference date may be set, and other information may be recorded in the form of an electronic calendar or other application used to manage the conference call. There are many channels that connect groups together, especially since smartphones entered the marketplace. Some options include messenger applications, phone, video, SMS, etc., however, sometimes after any of those example connections is initiated it may become necessary to switch channels. For example, what may begin as a communication session in a messenger application may require switching to a voice conference to share more in-depth information.